


Operation X-over

by TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Future Fight (Video Game), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Kinda Crack, M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff/pseuds/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff
Summary: A compilation of cross-over ficlets (mainly Marvel, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Mass Effect & Supernatural).*All ficlets are answers to prompts & characters are randomly drawn.All chapters independant from each others.





	1. Sharon Rogers & Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Sharon Rogers & Remus Lupin  
> Prompt: A portal opens and a werewolf comes out. (source: the Plot Punter from Springhole.net)

Sharon had been sent personally by Fury to guard the strange portal that had appeared just outside of Buckingham Palace. It was one of her first mission since she took the mantel of Captain America after her father retired. Not a very exiting mission. Three days that she was stationed here with a small team of SHIELD agents, and nothing had happened. From time to time, the portal flickered, but it always stopped after only a few seconds.  
She was bored and about to call Tony, to see if her best friend had a few minutes to spare to help her relieved her of her boredom, when the portal flickered again. Though she thought that nothing would happened, she still stood by, her shield and blaster lance at the ready. When a whole minute had passed and the portal was still flickering, a little more with each second that passed, she signaled her team to take position.  
Suddenly, the portal seemed to exploded in a bright green fire, then disappeared completely. In its place stood an ordinary looking man. Knowing full well that appearances meant nothing, Sharon threw an energy shield around herself and approached the stranger, her lance firmly gripped in her right hand. As she moved closer, she saw the multiple scars that marred his face. So, not that ordinary looking, despite his librarian-like outfit.

“Who are you?”, she questioned, with authority. “Where do you come from?”

The man looked like he wasn't going to answer, but then:

“My name's Remus Lupin. I... was in Scotland. Where am I?”  
“Look behind you.”, Sharon responded with a tiny smile, trying to keep her smirk at bay.

The man, Lupin, turned around and she heard his surprised “Oh” when he saw the royal palace.

“Yeah, you're not in Kansas anymore, Toto.”  
“How?”  
“You tell me.”  
“I have no idea I was... occupied, and suddenly there was a bright light like I never saw, and I was here.”  
“Suddenly?” Strange, the portal had been here for nearly four days. “And 'occupied'? Won't I have more details than that?”  
“I don't see why I would answer any more of your questions. I don't even know who you are.”  
“Captain America. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD.”  
“I have no idea what SHIELD is.”  
“Most people don't. Wouldn't be much of a secret organization if every one and their grand-mother knew of us.”  
“An American secret organization?”  
“We're ore global than that.”  
“Then why is who appears to be the paragon of America here, if you're an international organization?”  
“First, I'm only half-American. The other half's English. And, I guess Captain Britain was occupied otherwise. Or just thought that the mission was not interesting enough for him. The dick.”  
“I'm sorry but I still don't know what is happening here.”

Well, the man seemed really lost. Sharon signaled her team to leave, dropped her energy shield, reattached her physical shield and blaster lance to the magnetic harness on her back, and gestured Lupin to follow her.

“Come on, if I have to explain everything, better do it with caffeine.”, she said has she went to the van that housed her trusty coffee machine (nobody could be friend with Tony Stark for all of their life without developing a caffeine addiction sooner or later).

Lupin seemed to hesitate but followed her nonetheless;

“What's with the stick, by the way?”, she asked.  
“I was occupied.”, he repeated and put said stick in his pocket.  
“You'll have to tell me what occupation that was. It could help explaining the current situation. Coffee? I fear I don't have any tea. Nor a kettle.”  
“Yes, thank you. Four sugar, please.”  
“You're a monster. Who puts that much sugar in their coffee? Ugh.”  
“Someone who likes sugar. So, I was promised explanations.”

*

“So, that portal was here for the last four days? But, on my end, it appeared just seconds before I was send here. How does it work?”  
“I have no idea. I'm a soldier, not a scientist. I sent some readings to my best friend, he's working on it. If somebody is able to make sense of any of this, it's him.”  
“Another thing that I don't understand, is why I'm the only one to have been moved across the country. There were a lot of people around me when the portal appeared.”  
“Let me guess. They were 'occupied' too? Why can't you tell me what you were doing? I mean unless you're some kind of criminal, and I really don't get the vibe from you, I don't see what could be so bad or incriminating that you would have to keep it secret.”  
“You're a member of a secret organization. Why would I trust you?”  
“Because I'm Captain America?”  
“You're innocent look don't work on me.”  
“Can't blame a girl for trying. That's not fair, it used to work when it was my father doing it.”

Sharon was about to complain some more when her phone pinged. It was Tony sending some results.

“You got to be kidding me. I fucking hate magic!”, she exclaimed as she read her friend's message.  
“Magic?You know about magic?”  
“What? Of course I know 'bout it. How could I not with Strange, Loki or fucking Doom using it right and left?”  
“Who?”  
“Really?! Where do you come from? An Amish community? Don't you have a TV? Wait, how do you know about magic if not from the news?”

Lupin didn't answer her, but she saw his moving towards the pocket where he stored his stick.

“Oh my... That's why you wouldn't tell me what you were doing! You are some kind of magician and didn't want me to know it.”  
“Wizard, not magician. And muggles aren't...”  
“Mu-what, now?”  
“Muggles. Non-magic folks. Muggles aren't supposed to know about it. Especially the ones working for governmental secret agencies.”  
“Why? Why hide yourselves? You people, since I'm pretty sure you're not the only one, could help with your powers.”  
“That. You muggles would ask us to fix all of your problems with magic and would accused us to everything that would go wrong in the world, at the same time. Also, people fear what the don't understand and we would be in danger from bigots. Not that we don't have our own.”  
“I... I can understand that reasoning. Us enhanced, super-powered people face that kind of treatment too. I can be pretty difficult. Especially when we are young.”

They both stayed silent for a minutes or two.

“So, now that I know what you are, can you tell me what you were doing before the portal opened?”  
“Fighting.”  
“Fighting?”  
“I told you we had our own bigots. You don't need the details but there is a war between what you could call good and bad wizards, here in Great-Britain. Well, it's way more complicated than that, but you get the idea. We were in the middle of what we hope is the last battle of that war. The one where the darkest wizard of the modern age will finally be stopped. Actually, I think... I think I was about to be killed.”  
“Sorry, buddy. So what? The portal saved your life?”  
“I don't know. I was just thinking about my son and how I would never see him grow up. Oh, Merlin. My wife is still there! How could I forget?! How could I have forgotten that my wife was fighting at... Oh no.”

Lupin seemed about to burst into tears, all of a sudden.

“What? Lupin!”  
“I think Dora was killed. I wasn't thinking about Teddy growing up without a father, but without any parent.”

Sharon didn't know how to answer to that, but didn't need to, because the door of the van opened suddenly and an agent – Collins? - appeared, frantic.

“Ma'am! Another portal opened!”

Seconds later, Sharon, followed by Lupin, was out of the vehicle, shield and blaster lance in hands, running towards the new portal.  
A couple minutes passed, then, like earlier, the portal exploded and a young man, blue hair, cocky smile, and SHIELD uniform on, stood in its place.

“Hiya, dad, long time no see.”

*

Tony was waiting for her when she came back to the US.

“Add 'time-traveling wizards that happen to be future SHIELD agents' to the list of thing I hate.”, was the first thing she told him. “The worst is that apparently, I'm the one that will recruit Teddy fucking Lupin. I hate future me, too.”

Tony laughed at her all the way between the airport and the SHIELD base.


	2. Narcissa Malfoy & Eighth Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Narcissa Malfoy & Eighth Doctor  
> Prompt: MC starts hearing an inexplicable noise. (source the Plot Punter from Springhole.net)

It started the day after her wedding with Lucius. Her new husband had left her in his – their – big cold manor to do some business at the Ministry. At first, she didn't really notice, thinking it was the wind in the nearby trees, or maybe the house elves. But it wasn't the wind or the elves; the sound was not natural, sort of metallic. Then it stopped.  
The next time she heard it was nearly three months later. Once again she was alone with the elves. She was always alone, Lucius always away, coming back late at night, never spending more than half an hour with her. She had tried complaining to her mother, but the older woman accused her of being ungrateful. So she stayed home, alone and bored, dreaming of flying, of living incredible adventures. She started to listen for the weird sound.  
Sometimes she would hear it every day for a week, sometimes she wouldn't hear for months, but every time it came from the same room. One of the numerous rooms that Lucius kept locked with a spell of his own making, one she couldn't break.  
She was spending her days sitting before the door of the room, sometimes reading, sometimes drawing, sometimes daydreaming, but always listening.  
Once, she thought she heard a voice in the room and a door slamming. Was Lucius keeping someone prisoner in the room? She called but nobody answered her.  
After that day, she took the habit to talk out loud. She often felt silly, pretty sure that she had imagined the voice, but if somebody was really in the room? She knew how hey would feel, prisoner, alone, bored, probably scared. Just like her. So, she talked.  
It was nearly an year after her wedding that she got an answer.

“Hello? Is there anyone?”, called a male, sweet, cultured voice behind the door.  
“Hello. Who are you? Do you need help?”  
“My name's the Doctor.”

What kind of name was that? Was he a Muggle? Her parents told her they all had strange name.

“Could you open the door, please, madam? It appears that I can't exit this room.”  
“I can't. Only my husband can open it. Since when are you in here?”  
“Only a couple of minutes. Is your husband home? Could you perhaps ask him to open the door?”  
“He's not here.” Even if he were, he wouldn't do anything she asked. He would probably hurt her, though, for meddling with his affairs. “How can you be in here? I stand before the door for the last three hours. Did you enter by the windows?”

Who was that man? Was he a burglar? But it was impossible to enter the property without a password.

“I would never do that. Well, I would. But I didn't. I have that machine, you see, a ship. It can take me anywhere. But it was hurt recently and I had difficulties to land. And now I'm locked in this room.”

The man didn't make any sense. What kind of machine would be able to go anywhere? And how do you hurt a machine? You could break it, but hurt it?

“Madam? Are you still here?”  
“My name's Narcissa. If your machine is able to take you anywhere, why don't you make it take you out of the room?”  
“It's still hurt. The poor thing is exhausted and need to rest.  
“Machines can't get exhausted.”

She didn't know a lot about machinery, wizard or muggle-made, but she was sure of it. Machines were just pieces of wood, metal or other materials. They weren't alive.

“Mine can. It's... not from around here.”  
“Where does it come from, then?”

The man, the Doctor, explained to her that he was an alien from another planet, that he spent his – very long – life exploring the universe, living incredible adventures, meeting people, both good and bad, always running, never stopping. She wasn't sure that she believed him, but his stories were beautiful, often sad, sometimes funny, but always full of hope, love and friendship. They were the kind of stories she imagined when she dreamed of leaving the manor to never return. So, she asked him for more stories, even if she didn't believed him entirely. All day long, she listened to him, until he told her that his machine was ready to try and leave. So, that was the sound she heard so many times before; his incredible machine.  
Not ten minutes after the Doctor left, Lucius came home, in a mood, like he often was, screaming, and kicking a house elf.

*

She was sure she would never hear again the sound of the Doctor's machine. But she did. He came back three times. Two of those times he ended locked up in the room, and spent the day telling him stories again. But the third time... the third time the machine appeared in the drawing room, scaring the house elf that was arranging the flowers she picked in the gardens.  
The machine was a big blue wooden box like she saw once, in the streets of London, when she was just a little girl. The door opened and a man appeared, aristocratic-looking and classically handsome. He held out an arm in her direction, smiling, and for the first time she heard his voice without a door between them:

“Would you care to accompany me? The universe is waiting.”

She smiled too, and took his hand. She was finally free.


	3. Charlie Weasley/James Vega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Charlie Weasley/James Vega, Molly Weasley  
> Prompt: MC's mother suddenly drops by. (source: Fan Fiction Story Prompt Generator, from Springhole.net)

Charlie loved his mother. Really, he did. But right this instant, he hated her a little. Just a teeny tiny little bit, but he still hated her.

 

“Mum! What are you doing here?”, he asked, face and ears red, as he hid his nudity behind the first thing he could put his hand on: a dirty plate with traces of dried tomato sauce on it.

 

Still naked and seated on the sofa, his boyfriend was laughing at him. Charlie hated him too. Scratch that, he hated every thing and every one.

Molly, for her part was speechless but he could see that she was about to explode. Oh, right. He never told her, or his father for that matter, that he tended to prefer men to women (read: he was totally gay and would never ever dream of touching a woman; not even in his worst nightmares). His ears would ring for the next week from all the screaming that Molly would soon be doing, he was sure of that.

 

“James Vega, ma'am.”, he heard his boyfriend say. “Pleasure to meet you. Sorry for the lack of clothes though.”

 

Oh, Merlin. What was he doing?! Did the man had no fears? Charlie had very few of them, but his mother and her temper was one of them. He would prefer facing a dozen enraged dragons alone that Molly's wrath.

 

“Molly Weasley. Nice to meet you, mister Vega.”, his mother responded with a smile. “And I raised six boys, I'm used to run into naked men.”

 

What. The. Bloody. Hell. Was. Happening?

 

“I'm more disappointed in the fact that my son failed to mention that he was seeing someone. I feared he was too obsessed with his job to think about his love life.”

 

It was all a very, very strange dream, that was the only explanation.

 

“I'll let Charlie explain himself while I'll go and put some clothes on. My abuela raised me better than that.”

“I...”, started Charlie not knowing what to say.

“He's a charming young man. Why did you keep him a secret?”

“I didn't know how to tell you and dad about, yu know, not liking women.”

“Do you really think we don't know that? Fred and George told us years ago that they saw you and that boy from Hufflepuff. The one who plays the bass in the Weird Sisters. The twins saw you two kiss.”

“Donnie? I was still at Hogwarts. You knew all this time? Why didn't you say something?”

“It wasn't our place to say anything.”

“Mum, you say things that not yours to say all the time!”

“Your father told me not to say anything.”

 

It made sense. Kinda. Still, it was strange to know that Molly had been aware of his sexuality all these years and never slipped and told him anything about it. It was nearly miraculous.

 

“Maybe you should follow mister Vega's example and put some clothes on, Charles.”

 

Right. He was still naked with just a dirty plate in guise of loincloth. Also, never again he would listen to James and accept to spend the day naked. Though it had been fun until his mother arrived; and it would have been way more awkward if she had Apparated half an hour earlier (as they where very much occupied sucking each others).

 

“Great idea, mum.”

 

And he fled towards the bedroom.

 

*

 

“So, tell me, mister Vega, what do you do?”, Molly asked some time later, as the three of them were seated in the little kitchen, drinking tea.

“I'm a soldier for the Alliance. I currently have some time off after... some stuff.”

“It's a space Muggle military organization.”, said Charlie when he saw that Molly didn't understand what the alliance was, and trying to distract her from the 'stuff' James mentioned.

“Oh, you're a Muggle. My husband will be thrilled when he'll meet you. He's obsessed with Muggle technology.”

“The kind of technology James works with is way above the plugs or telephones Dad collects, though.”

“Way more dangerous too. Also not human a lot of the time. Does it still count as Muggle if it's not from Earth?”

“Pretty sure the wizarding world is not ready to deal with the aliens, so it doesn't matter if they're considered Muggles or not. And the... what the name? The people like your major?”

“Biotics?”, James provided.

“Yeah, those. They are Muggles but they kind of are magical too. So, I guess the difference between Muggles and magical folks is not that clear anymore.”

 

Molly was watching them, looking lost. Then:

 

“You two should come home for Christmas.”

 

Nope, he would not introduce James to his ever-growing family at Christmas. No way he'll subject his boyfriend to the likes of George or the insufferable James Sirius.

 

“Sorry, Mrs Weasley, I'll be back to Vancouver then.”, responded James, looking chagrined.

 

OK. Charlie didn't hate him. Because he knew full well that James wasn't supposed to go back to the Alliance until April. And it was only if they thought he was fit for service. Which meant that James had lied to Molly to spare Charlie (who just wanted to spare James).

 

“Oh, that's too bad.”

 

Yeah, 'too bad' was totally what Charlie was thinking. Not.

 

*

 

“I like your mother.”, said James once Molly had left to go back in England.

“She's pretty great. Scary, but really great.”

 

If only she learned how to warn him before she visited him, it would be perfect.

 


End file.
